


When It Rains

by AdrianTheBlack



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianTheBlack/pseuds/AdrianTheBlack
Summary: Akira's thoughts during a rainy morning when he wakes up next to Goro.A little bit of spoilers.





	When It Rains

What woke Akira up that morning was a sound of raindrops falling on a bedroom window of their rented apartment. It made him smile. After several weeks of hot, sunny days, the rain bringing a little bit of coldness with it was refreshing, a little pleasant break from almost unbearable heat.

 

Goro was still sleeping, the sound of teardrops not enough to wake him up after a busy day. Come to think of it, the brunette used to be a light sleeper in the past what changed a few months after living with Akira. And Akira hoped it was because his mind grew much calmer when he was with him and not because he was exhausting him too much every day.

 

Even despite thinking probably too much about this though, a look at his dear boyfriend’s face brought another smile to him. Goro’s expression when he was sleeping was of ones Akira considered the most beautiful. Even despite his mouth open and that sometimes a thin thread of saliva came out of a corner of his mouth, it was still one of the most beautiful for him. It meant that he was relaxed, his body getting the rest it needed so much and the most importantly… he was _alive_. Something Akira will be forever grateful for.

 

Sure, he might have felt bad that it was not him who saved Goro at first (at least that was what he thought, no matter how much Goro claimed otherwise) but then he was simply grateful. It didn’t matter what – or who – saved him; what really mattered was that he was alive and he was here with him, even seeming genuinely happy more times than ever before lately. And Akira hoped it was also his work.

 

The raven grinned as he considered petting Goro’s hair and possibly waking him up with the gentle touch, getting to see that slightly confused look on the brunette’s face whenever that happened only for him to blush once he realized what was happening and turn to the other side, pretending that he didn’t like the gesture even though he was aware Akira could see right through him. No, he was not going to do it today. He was going to look at Goro’s relaxed face until he wakes up.

 

It didn’t take long until the other woke up too though, possibly also feeling Akira’s look on him. His eyelids moved and then fluttered open, his mouth closing as he blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light in the room. He kept staring at Akira for a few precious moments before he realized what he was looking at and smiled softly, still dizzy from sleep.

 

“Good morning...” he murmured quietly before the corners of his mouth turned up in a small grin. “Don’t tell me you’ve been watching me sleeping for a while. I knew you were a pervert but I didn’t realize something like this was also one of your kinks, Akira.”

 

“There’s nothing pervy about watching my gorgeous boyfriend sleeping, is there? It’s only appreciation of beauty.”

 

That did it. Goro blushed and sat up abruptly, letting out a sigh. “I can’t deal with this cheesiness so early in the morning.” Still, it was obvious he enjoyed the compliment, judging by a hint of a happy smile on his lips he was trying hard to hide. In vain.

 

Wanting to escape from the embarrassing topic, he was glad to see that it rained when he looked out of window. “It’s raining, huh? I guess that all our plans are canceled then and we’re staying inside.” Thanks gods, he had a different topic to talk to, other than if his boyfriend’s compliments were cheesy or not. “Let’s make some breakfast and decide what we’re going to do today while eating.”

 

Akira smiled at that, once again feeling forever grateful, this time for the domestic comfort they managed to get. Even though he might miss his exciting lifestyle when he was the leader of Phantom Thieves, he would never exchange it for this. For Goro close to him, being able to see him every day, to talk to him, to touch him… Nothing was better than that. Besides, the former detective brought him lots of excitement whenever Akira needed it, too. Nothing was better than being able to share his life with Goro.

 

“How about pancakes? You still love them, right?”

 

The raven laughed at the threatening glare Goro shot him, knowing fully well that whenever they were talking about pancakes, it reminded him his mess up and how he failed. He also knew that a bright smile was going to come next as brunette remembered every time that it was actually thanks to his mess up that Akira was alive and here with him now. And besides, Akira was right, he still loved them.


End file.
